The present invention relates to the wind noise reductions arts. It finds particular application as an ear devices, such as ski helmets, head bands, visors, and face masks.
Wind noise, caused by the movement of air around parts of the outer ear is distracting and often uncomfortable for cyclists and others who are exposed to air movement across the ear. The noise often makes hearing of safety warnings, such as horns and other traffic noise, difficult, posing hazards to the cyclist. In addition, the constant wind noise creates fatigue which may contribute to accidents.
A number of devices have been developed to reduce wind noise. The devices typically employ a smooth, air-impermeable, or closely-woven material which deflects wind away from the ear. However, many of these devices tend to block both the undesirable wind noise and desirable noises, such as those of traffic and sounds of nature. Other devices replace the wind noise with a whistling noise of their own which, in turn, is undesirable.
The present invention provides a new and improved cyclist's wind noise limiting device which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.